To Kill a Queen
by TheRoyalCynic
Summary: There's more to the Underground's kingdom than what we've seen. There are others out there, and they aren't as friendly as the ones we are familiar with. One monster crosses into a story she should have never been apart of, with a task that may alter the entire timeline. Will her presence change the outcome? Or will the tragic cycle find a way to repeat itself, just like always.


_So. I'm not really used to doing this sort of thing. But hey, sometimes I get so caught up in a fandom that I can't help but write something about it. I'm sure most of you are familiar with that feeling, right?_

 _Anyways, this is an attempt at an Undertale fanfic, and I hope I can do the game justice. I'd love to get feedback, good or bad, because there's always room to improve, plus the nice ones will give me a nice boost in confidence._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or any of the adorable characters. It belongs to Toby Fox, who I love for making this game. *^*_

* * *

Ch.1- Welcome to the Underworld

The Underground was filled with monsters. It had been for centuries, ever since the humans had sealed their kind away after Asgore had failed them in the Great War on the surface world. At first glance, the monsters seemed to be the opposite of what the human's stories had made them out to be. Instead of cruel, they were kind. Instead of bloodlust, they sought out peace. Yes, the monsters seemed to be the poor victims that had met a cruel fate indeed.

However, that kindness was only found in the established territories. The quaint town of Snowdin, the tranquil Waterfall, the volatile Hotland and the Capital itself were a few of these territories. Outside of what Asgore claimed as his kingdom however, there were other lands. Ones in which their residents were not as forgiving. They felt bitter contempt for their fates, and blamed the foolish king for what had befallen them. Upon being sealed, these monsters broke off from the Kingdom, leaving New Home and exploring what this smaller world had to offer.

Needless to say, having so many angr y monsters grouped together led to some unsavory results. Conflict, attacks, deaths, and so on were, and still aren't, uncommon. With no official leader, it was a free-for-all for survival. Only once the initial clash was over, and groups had established their place in these nameless territories, did things begin to settle into a routine, though not in the way one would expect.

These territories, dubbed the Outer Lands by King Asgore in a brilliant display of naming inadequacy, were unruly, filled with crime that was never stopped. Eventually, that crime begin to seep back into New Home, as many monsters could take advantage of their neighbors naivety. Any monster that didn't wish to follow this way of life were trapped, unable to escape back to the safety of Asgore's realm.

In the Outer Lands, there was a simple rule: Kill, or be Killed.

* * *

Red scales and silver hair clashed with the heavily forested background, making the monster stand out more so than those around her. Her choice of attire was quick to draw eyes, catching a few wolf whistles from some of the more shameless monsters. A black bikini top, leather, metal-studded skirt and tall black combat boots were the only clothing she wore, save for the thick dark cloak the monster donned. The inside was lined with crimson feathers that peeked out around the collar, a simple eye design was stitched into the back, highlighted by the matched gold trimming. The cloak's hood was drawn up, hiding most of the monster face, save for the golden flash of eerie eyes a small, yellow gem-like nose.

The reptilian humanoid strode down the beaten dirt path as she entered the towns center, her footsteps silent as she turned past one of the shops into a narrow alleyway, leading straight to a dead end. The monster stopped, staring at the red brick wall before her.

The monster murmured a few quiet words, waving a clawed hand before her. What had once been a solid wall warped and faded away, revealing a dimly lit hall and a metal door at its end. As soon as she stepped into the hall, the wall returned behind her. She strolled up to the doorway, knocking lightly. The metal window slid open, a murky eye staring down at her for a brief moment before the door clicked open.

"So you actually showed up. The Boss was expecting you to make a run for it." The guard growled out, the suited feline stepping off to the side. Despite his casual, if not demeaning, tone, the monster held himself rigid, as if he was ready to move at any given second should anyone step out of line.

"And where would I go?" The red-scaled one drawled out, "Besides, I'm not so much a coward as you seem to think. Have a little faith, will you?" She added, the sarcasm practically dripping off of her honey-coated voice. The guard had no reply to that, save for a emotionless grunt as he returned to the doorway, closing the door shut and rearming the spell previously cast over it to keep out any unwanted guests.

The demonic being continued down the hall, stepping past thugs and crooks that hung around the dingy hideout. She paid little attention to the wary, bitter glances sent her way, long familiar with the feeling. The area was a blank white, no color to the rooms save for a few blackened scorch marks that were scattered about. There were a few wooden tables placed around the room, each chair surrounding them filled with occupied as the members gambled, chatted, whatever they felt like to pass the time.

She stopped in front of an oaken door, the only thing that seemed to be in good condition in the place, and for good reason. Hesitantly she raised a clawed hand and knocked lightly on the wood, taking a step back and waiting. One did not just walk in on the Boss, not if they wanted to keep their heads.

"Enter." Came a gruff response moments later, and that was all the demon needed before she swung the door open, stepping into the office.

The high-end leather furniture and oaken desk and shelves were a heavy contrast to the metal that the rest of the building offered. The room wasn't small, but the tall, reptilian beast that sat on the other side of the desk seemed to dwarf the area. Bright green scales stood out from the tailored black suit. Spikes ruptured out from the back, trailing down to the long, gliding tail. Beady black eyes peered up her from beneath the rim of a fedora, obvious amusement in them as they eyed their new prey.

"Ah, so you did show. I must say, I'm surprised." The lizard said, leaning back in his seat. "After your last display, I thought you would be our next Runner, Cynder." There was an obvious disdain placed on the title, the man all but grimacing at the word.

The figure pulled back her hood, revealing four spiked horns spouting from her skull and entirely obsidian eyes save for the golden irises. Her lips were pulled back in a vicious sneer, revealing sharp teeth and her obtruding fangs. "As much as I would have liked that, we both know that I wouldn't have made it far. You'd have me dragged back as soon as I left, wouldn't you, Zayder?"

"That is not how you will address me here." Zayder said sharply, his hand slamming harshly against the wooden desktop. Cynder bowed her head, though she did not bother to hide her obvious contempt. "Good girl. Now then, I'm sure you're wondering why I summoned you?"

"I'm assuming it isn't because you were concerned for my wellbeing after last time." Cynder sighed. Zayder let out a bark of laughter. "Of course not! You are more than capable of taking care of yourself. You've proven that time and time again." Zayder's expression shifted to a more serious one as he leaned forward.

"I have another mission for you."

"Will I be dealing with another rival of yours? Or am I simply toying with one of your unruly clients?" The fiery demon asked, raising a brow.

"No. You'll be assassinating a queen." Cynder froze at that. Golden eyes met black coals in disbelief.

"Excuse me? You mean _the_ queen? I thought she went off the grid years ago." The story had eventually reached as far as the Outer Lands, and Cynder recalled the uproar that came with it. After all, it was shocking to learn that a couple that had seemed as in love as the King and Queen would suddenly split apart.

"She did, but we got word of where she went. Are you familiar with the Ruins?"

"That dump? How could I forget." The red reptilian paused. "You're being serious about this, aren't you? You want me to kill the former queen." Zayder shot her a look. "Not that I have a problem with it, Boss." She added quickly.

"Of course not." Zayder drawled, "As I was saying, yes. The queen hid away in the Ruins after the King's human-hunting declaration. The area is locked tight, and none of my men can get in. That's where you come in. Your magic will be more than enough to get past the barrier surrounding the area."

"Not that I'm objecting to this... But what would you gain from this? Why go out of your way to take someone who's no longer in power out of the picture?" Cynder questioned, which only added to the Boss' frustration. The reptile curled his hands into fists, eyes narrowing into slits.

"It is not your place to question me, only to follow orders, or else you will suffer the consequences. Understood?" A nod. "Good. Set out as soon as you are able. You have a month to complete this assignment. Do not test my patience."

"I won't fail you." Cynder responded quietly, stepping out of the room. "Not like I have much of a choice." She muttered bitterly as the door swung shut behind her with a final click, setting Cynder's fate in stone.


End file.
